Erin Fitzgerald
|birthplace = Victoria, British Columbia, Canada |nationality = Canadian-American |occupation = Voice Actress |areas_active = Vancouver Los Angeles |active = 1995-present |status = Active |website = Erin Fitzgerald }}Erin Fitzgerald (born September 21, 1972) is a Canadian-American voice actress who provides voice-overs for a number of cartoons, video games and English language dubs of Japanese anime. In animation, she voices May Kanker and Nazz in Ed, Edd n Eddy, and voices major characters in The Jungle Bunch, Batman: Year One, Monster High and Ever After High. In video games, she voices female leads Yrel in World of Warcraft: Warlords of Draenor, Chie Satonaka in the Persona 4 series of games starting with Persona 4 Golden and Noire in the Hyperdimension Neptunia series. In anime shows, she has voiced in Sailor Moon, Bleach, Naruto: Shippūden and Knights of Sidonia. Biography Fitzgerald was born in Victoria, British Columbia and graduated from University of Victoria's with a Bachelor of Fine Arts, with an acting specialization. She moved to Vancouver and worked with local theater groups doing plays, and was involved in television and film. Her voice-over career began with loops groups in Vancouver for shows such as The Outer Limits, she worked in looping for six years. Her first major animated role was as Nazz and May Kanker in the long-running Cartoon Network series Ed, Edd n Eddy. She had roles in other cartoons such as Sabrina: The Animated Series, Fat Dog Mendoza, Dragon Tales and Rainbow Fish. She moved to Los Angeles in 2000. In 2012, she replaced Tracey Rooney as the voice for Chie Satonaka in the Persona 4 series. Filmography Live-Action Dubbing TV Series *''3%'' (2016-present) - Júlia, Lais, Additional Voices *''Marseille'' (2016-2018) - Hélène, Annick (ep. 3), Sonia Chironi (ep. 8) *''Carlo & Malik'' (2018) - Dora, Fiancé (ep. 2), De Franchi's Secretary (ep. 5), Lucrezia (ep. 5), Nurse (ep. 5), Rosella (ep. 6), Tiana's Wife (ep. 8), Female Doctor (ep. 12) Films *''To Each, Her Own'' (2018) - Simone Animation Dubbing Animated Series *''El Chavo'' (2006-2014) - Gordon (eps. 53-on), Phoebe (eps. 53-on) *''Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir'' (2015-present) - Juleka Couffaine (eps. 4-23), Rose Lavillant (eps. 10-26), Marlena Césaire Animated Films *''The Snow Queen'' (2012) - Luta, Princess, Una, Mirror, Lake Gao Anime Dubbing Anime *''Dragon Ball Z'' (1989-1996) - Miss Piiza, Additional Voices (Ocean Dub) *''Ranma ½'' (1989-1992) - Kodachi Kuno (2nd voice; eps. 92-98), Commentator (ep. 98) *''Sailor Moon'' (1992-1993) - Iguana (ep. 5), Ramua (ep. 9), Sakiko (ep. 20), Suzuran (ep. 24), Sentai Kid (ep. 32), Countess Rose/Shakoukai (ep. 37) (Viz Media) *''Sailor Moon R'' (1993-1994) - Makaiju/Hell Tree, Sakurako Ougi (ep. 54), Seiren (ep. 54), Kazu's Girlfriend (ep. 55), Girl (ep. 62), Mother (ep. 64) *''Sailor Moon S'' (1994-1995) - Eugeal (Viz Media) *''Saber Marionette J'' (1996-1997) - Cherry (eps. 3-13), Luchs (eps. 2-9) *''Flint the Time Detective'' (1998-1999) - Soara, Linda *''Bleach'' (2004-2012) - Mizuho Asano, Shōta Toyokawa, Franceska Mila Rose, Katen Kyokotsu, Sogyo no Kotowari, Additional Voices *''Naruto Shippūden'' (2007-2017) - Guren, Sana, Yome, Tokiwa (ep. 235) *''Digimon Fusion'' (2010-2012) - Lady Devimon (ep. 33) *''B-Daman Crossfire'' (2011-2012) - Kaito Samejima, Riki's Mother, Asuka Fan 3 *''Hyperdimension Neptunia'' (2013) - Noire/Black Heart *''Knights of Sidonia'' (2014-2015) - Mozuku Kunato, Controller (eps. 7-8), Female Announcer (eps. 7, 10) *''Sailor Moon Crystal'' (2014-2016) - Eugeal, Female Instructor (ep. 2), Ghost Bride (ep. 5), Professor Izono (ep. 6), News Anchor (ep. 6), Bus Girl A (ep. 7) *''Lupin the 3rd Part IV'' (2015-2016) - Young Rebecca Rosselini, Chloe, Naomi (ep. 5), Young Elena Gotti (ep. 6), Lisa (ep. 8), Belladonna (ep. 10), Bianca (ep. 15) *''Ajin: Demi-Human'' (2016) - Tanaka's Mother (ep. 7) *''Back Street Girls: Gokudols'' (2018) - Additional Voices *''Ultraman'' (2019) - Yuko Minami, S.S.S.P. Squad Member, Ms. Hayata (ep. 1), P.A. Voice 1 (ep. 1), Rena's Friend 2 (ep. 1), Tour Guide 2 (ep. 1), Newscaster (ep. 3), Reporter (ep. 3), Woman in Business Suit (ep. 4), Female Student (ep. 9), S.S.S.P. Techie 1 (ep. 13) OVAs & Specials *''Saber Marionette R'' (1995) - Cherry *''Mobile Suit Gundam: The Origin'' (2015-2018) - Zenna Mia Anime Films *''Sailor Moon R: The Promise of the Rose'' (1993) - Shrine Visitor (Viz Dub) *''009 Re:Cyborg'' (2012) - Cyborg 003 / Françoise Arnoul, Tomoe *''Lu Over the Wall'' (2017) - Additional Voices Video Game Dubbing *''Final Fantasy XV'' (2016-2019) - Additional Voices *''Mobius Final Fantasy'' (2016-2019) - Additional Voices *''World of Final Fantasy'' (2016) - Additional Voices *''NieR: Automata'' (2017) - Beauvoir External Links *Erin Fitzgerald at the Internet Movie Database *Erin Fitzgerald at the Anime News Network's encyclopedia Category:Voice Actors Category:Canadian Voice Actors Category:American Voice Actors Category:Vancouver-Based Voice Actors Category:Los Angeles-Based Voice Actors Category:Voice Actors for Ocean Productions Category:Voice Actors for Studiopolis Category:Voice Actors for NYAV Post Category:Voice Actors for VSI Los Angeles Category:Voice Actors for Dubbing Brothers USA